When Can I Ser You Again?
by Pricat
Summary: Our favourite alien misses his Tanners after being made Ambassdor of Earth so he and they are reunited becoming a part of the family again and having new adventures and mischief
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**This was just something I came up with while listening to When Can I See You Again? this morning and it made me think of ALF since he wants to be with his Tanners and hopefully the new movie by Sony will have that happen, which would be nice.**

**In this story, it's been a few years since ALF was made an ambassdor of Earth but he misses his Tanners until Rick and Melissa pull some strings letting the Tanners move back to their home and reuniting them and ALF meaning new adventures are abound for them.**

**Especially when New Melmac and Rhonda enter their lives too.**

* * *

It was a few years since he'd been in the Army base in Edmonds but now he was free to walk the Earth as Gordon ALF Shumway was packing up his stuff with Rick and Melissa's help as they had a surprise for him, since it was almost his 235th birthday, since they knew he missed hos Tanners and had thought about them everyday while stuck in the base.

They had convinced the President that not all aliens were dangerous, and that they were like people of this planet with families so they set up the Alien Embassy, so that other aliens wouldn't be hunted down by jerks like Miloff.

"You think Kate and Willie are okay, since we haven't seen each other in a long while?" they heard ALF ask making Rick smirk.

"Yes but we have a surprise you might like, since it is your two hundred and thirty fifth birthday." he replied making the Melmacian male curious putting his stuff in the car.

"Sayonora Edmonds!" he yelled out the window as the car left.

They knew it would take a while to get to L.A and knew that ALF would be very happy seeing his Tanners knowing he missed them.

They heard him humming New York remembering about the cotton problem he had.

"You okay back there?" Melissa asked him.

"Yeah just thinking, since I hope Rhonda's okay but probably married and have a buckload of kids." ALF told her.

As they were driving, they were unaware that a spaceship was following them piloted by Rhonda seeing her boyfriend was in the car as she'd intercepted the call Melissa had made.

She knew he'd be happy seeing his Earth hered again since they talked a it was late at night and he was lonely or not in the mood to sleep, but she was happy he was okay.

"We'll be together soon Gordon." she said following and seeing them halfway there as they were at a gas station hearing Gordon asking for food making her laugh.

ALF's eyes widened hearing Rhonda laugh on the radio remembering how sghe'd jammed Miloff's radio so they could talk.

"Rhonda is that really you?" he asked hopefully.

_Yeah it's me Gordon but really missed you, as Rick and I were worried when Willie said those Alien Task Force jerks got ya._

"I'm okay now Rhonda and now anybody from the galaxy can come here without being hunted by those goons, since the President made me an ambassdor of Earth." he replied.

_That's great you're okay and what you did, since there's something we need to discuss but I see your friends are coming back, but we'll talk later okay?_

He nodded as the radio station came back on but he was happy that Rhonda was here and still loved him and saw Rick and Melissa come back with a lot of food wondering what had happened.

"I-I was talking to Rhonda through the radio guys." he replied as Melissa understood stroking his fur.

"Thanks guys as I'm pretty hungry, since we left." he said laughing.

"Yeah we know but we should get going, as it's a long drive." Rick said.

For the next few hours the Melmacian male was eating, belching and cracking jokes, but curious about the surprise since they wouldn't say anything about it.

Rhonda laughed knowing what was going on deciding not to spoil the surprise.

She knew it would help since his two hundred and thirty fifth birthday was a big deal on Melmac, like turning twenty five in Earth years.

* * *

The next morning, they'd made it to LA but stopped at the Tanner's house seeing him wake up, making his eyes widen in awe feeling tears well up in his eyes getting out of the car at full speed while Rick and Melissa were after him.

"Kate, Brian, Lynn, Willie!

I'm back!" he yelled hearing footsteps as the family hugged him.

"H-How did you get out of the Alien Task Forces's hands in one piece?" Willie asked happy seeing him, as the others were asking him questions and were happy he was a part of their family again as they'd missed him and weren't giving him up again.

They were sitting around the table having breakfast, but ALF smirked seeing the pet cat that replaced Lucky.

"We don't eat the cat, remember?" Willie asked smiling.

"I know, as you've told me a zillion times Willie." he replied seeing Rick and Melissa leave after bringing in his stuff.

He was looking forward to being part of a family again.


	2. Helping Him Fall Asleep

**a/n**

**Here's more and hope you guys like.**

**Rhonda comes to join the Tanner family and ALF is thrilled, but his first night back in the house makes him not want to sleep after being in custody, so Rhonda will help.**

* * *

Later that night ALF was sitting on the roof of the Tanner's house with snacks waiting in case his friends especially Rhonda showed up knowing his family might not approve of him staying up late, but he didn't care as he heard the engine of a spaceship making him smile.

Rhonda was on the roof beside him as the spaceship left making him happy like when they'd talked on the radio in the car but happy tears were in ALF's eyes hugging her.

"Hey cutie long time no see, huh?" she said making him smile.

"Nope as a lot happened since I came here, to this wonderful planet." he replied as she remembered the transmissions they'd shared together.

"Yep since the others didn't understand why I was coming here but they would if they knew you were here." she replied.

He smirked as they went back inside the house, and going to the attic lying in bed but Rhonda was liking it, as she'd been curious about this planet since he'd first came here.

She heard him yawn but he wasn't feeling sleepy making her worry knowing what had happened when in custody thanks to Rick and Melissa, seeing him whimper.

"It's okay Gordo since those jerks are gone, but you need to sleep okay?" she said stroking his back.

"Yeah but being there was scary, but at least I'm back with my Tanners and with you." he said yawning.

She had an idea as she knew he liked hot chocolate leaving him there and going downstairs to the kitchen finding Willie there wondering what was wrong as she explained.

"I see since Rick explained what he went through while in custody, but he'll be fine.

He talked a lot about you and Melmac, after coming here." he told her.

"Yes as it sucks what they did to Gordon, just because he's an alien.

At least he's back here which makes him happy and know hot chocolate will help him sleep." she said leaving with the mug in her brown orange furred hands, going to the attic finding him still awake.

"Hot chocolate with marshmallows!

How did you know?" he asked her.

"Kate told me, Gordon." she replied seeing him drink.

He then passed out as she lied down beside him, humming a Melmacian lullaby seeing him calm down, as his heartbeat soothed her getting sleepy.

* * *

The next morning, Kate and Willie were up and saw Rhonda enter wearing a dressing gown sitting down at the table, as they wondered where ALF was.

"He's still asleep, but I'm gonna let him sleep some more." she told them.

"That's a good thing, since he sounded a little tired yesterday." Kate told her.

Willie would help him out with how he was feeling since he was trained for these things and saw Brian and Lynn join them but were explaining what was going on.


	3. Curing Hiccups

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like.**

**Kate and Willie are helping the old Alfer out after he gets mad after a remark Rhonda says about Melmac blown up being a good thing for him, but they help him cool down.**

**Thanks to stewborg for faving as it means a lot.**

* * *

Rhonda laughed seeing her boyfriend chase the Tanner's cat around the living room knowing thast Melmacians ate cats as part of their diet seeing Willie enter and smirking at the antics.

"I thought you didn't eat cats anymore ALF?" he asked him.

"I don't Willie, it's just a game." he replied making Rhonda a little curious about why he didn't eat cats anymore.

"Well after Luckmeister passed away, I kinda adopted some cats for a meal but then I saw this kitten and it was really cute so I kinda decided to not eat them anymore.

You're probably gonna make fun now, huh?" he said.

"No Gordon as that was sweet, since you have kind of grown while being here.

Maybe it's a good thing Melmac exploded." she said making him stunned.

Kate and Willie saw the look on his face and knew this wasn't a good sign pulling him into the kitchen, making Rhonda sigh seeing Brian and Eric.

"Hey Ms ALF!

What's wrong?" Eric asked as Brian smirked.

Eric was now four and had only been a baby when ALF had been around but still remembered him since Brian and Lynn told him stories about him.

"It's Rhonda sweetie, but Gordon's just cranky." she said making him confused.

"She means he's acting like you when you don't take your nap." Brian said.

He understood seeing the cat nuzzle her making her smile.

She hoped Gordon was okay.

* * *

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Willie was defusing ALF's mood using food knowing it was one of the ways to reason with him like this, seeing him eating Oreos.

"She's no idea what I've been through Willie!

Trying to contact her, living with you guys, going through heck at Edmonds with that crazy Miloff!

Does she care?

Ha!" he replied making Willie sigh knowing how the Melmacian male was hiding his feelings sometimes and wondered if being alone had made them bubble to the surface.

"She didn't mean it, you know?

She was talking about emotional growth since if your planet hadn't exploded, you wouldn't have came here or met us, would you?" he said making him think.

"I-I guess you're right Willie.

At least I didn't do anything that stupid in front of her, well apart from the cat thing.

So how've you guys been?" he asked.

"Well since they apprhended you, we had to move to Iceland which wasn't much fun especially without you.

Brian and Lynn really missed you but after Rick and Melissa explained what happened and arranged for us to come back home, we were pretty happy.

We also helped them get you out of that base as we missed you, but it's good you're home." he explained to him but was touched.

"Thanks guys since it means a lot to me." he replied.

They then heard the dreaded Melmacian hiccups but it wasn't him but Rhonda making him laugh, getting the tape recorder, and recording his girlfriend like when he'd recorded himself having the hiccups.

"We need to get spinach since we can't let them have cat huice." " Kate told him.

Rhonda was anxious about spinach since it was disgusting but wanted to get rid of the hiccups eating and swallowing it, as the hiccups go away.

She was relieved as Kate was fixing dinner but Gordon had snuck cookies making Rhonda laugh seeing him chase the cat.

* * *

Later that night, Rhonda was making hot chocolate so that Gordon could rest since he had druken a litre of soda to stay awake and was causing mischief seeing him run into the kitchen since Kate was angry at him making Rhonda smile.

"Come with me Gordon, as we can watch TV in our room and have fun without getting Kate mad." she said taking the snacks with her.

They were watching comedy shows knowing Gordon loved comedy and to laugh but was happy hearing him laugh since she missed him, as she'd been lonely wandering the galaxy looking for him.

"Rhonda you okay sweetie, as you look sad?" he said eating a cookie.

"It's okay Gordo, as I was just remembering when we left Melmac, but I was worried especially when you didn't show up for our date, until Skip told me." she said to him making him understand.

"Yeah I know as I missed you and couldn't stop thinking about you, even using Willie's radio to talk to you guys." he said softly.

"Yeah Skip and I heard it on the radio on his ship, which was why we were able to find you." she said.

He blushed at that as he realised that she cared about him.

"Maybe tomorrow we should teach Brian to play boulabaisseball, since we were pretty good at it?" he said.

Rhonda nodded as she saw him drinking and knowing he was getting sleepy, seeing him pass out.

She then turned off the TV, wrapping her arms around him.

"Goodnight Gordo." she whispered falling asleep.

* * *

"Can't we play boulabassilball with Earth baseball gear, since Mom would be mad, if we use fish." Brian asked.

ALF sighed knowing the ten tear old would get in trouble if Kate caught them but Rhonda saw the famous Shumway smile cross his face knowing mischief was afoot.

"But your Mom's not here, is she?" he replied.

"Fine, we'll do it your way." Brian said.

"I'll be right back B." ALF said going inside.


	4. A Few Surprises

**A/N**

**Here's more and thanks to kristen3 for following me since I loved her ALF story.**

**ALF starts having powers but it might be because he's hidden them for a while but Brian thinks it's cool but ALF's a little scared and Rhonda helps him plus some other Melmacian friends might show up.**

* * *

ALF then returned with the stuff they needed to play boulabaisseball as Rhonda laughed but showing how to play but Brian was amazed by his skill.

"How come you're good at baseball ALF, since you never told us?" he asked.

"He was on our boulabaisseball team back home, the Melmac Orbiters but he hasn't played baseball in a long while so getting to play helps him." she told him.

Brian then took a turn at bat as she was pitching but the ball went through one of the windows making them gulp, as ALF knew they would be in trouble once Kate got home.

ALF was feeling weird but not sick as Rhonda wondered what was wrong seeing his eyes glow with light but dimmed hearing Brian say the window had been fixed making her curious.

"Gordon you feeling okay?" she asked.

He nodded in reply as they were going inside to get a snack and were pouring Oreos onto a plate but some spilled but Brian saw his friend's eyes glow as the Oreos went into his mouth making him smile.

"Wow you've got super powers now?" he asked as ALF blushed.

"I-I'm not sure B, as this just started happening, but it is possible for Melmacians but maybe I didn't know I had them.

Maybe we should tell Willie." ALF replied making Brian anxious.

"No as he'd freak along with Mom but let's keep it a secret for now, okay?" he said seeing Rhonda agree but hoped he was okay and had a surprise for him, that Rick and Skip were coming since they were curious about Earth after hearing about it from Gordon's transmissions.

She knew that maybe they'd know what was going on with Gordon hearing Kate back and yelling at him for the fish thing, seeing him in time out.

She chuckled knowing this happened at school going to the garage using the radio.

"Rick, Skip you there?

This is Rhonda." she said adjusting the dials.

_Yeah we're here, so does Gordo know yet that we're coming?_

"Nope, not yet guys since it'll be a surprise but I do have a question.

Gordon's somehow been using powers today, to fix a window he broke playing boulabaisseball and made Oreos fly into his mouth.

Is that normal for our species?" she asked them.

_Yes it's normal as it's a sign of adulthood to get powers but we know he's gonna have fun using them, since Gordo always livens things up._

_We'll be there soon._

Rhonda was relieved that it was normal but saw him join her in the garage hugging her and wondered what was wrong.

"It's nothing Gordo.

You wanna play boulabaisseball?" she asked.

He nodded putting on his Melmac Orbiters cap as they were going outside having fun unaware Willie was watching.

* * *

That night Rhonda was on the Tanner's roof waiting for Rick and Skip to get here and hadn't told Gordon since she wanted it to be a surprise but heard the rumble of a spaceship knowing it was them hugging them.

"Hey guys, long time no see, huh?" she said as they nodded.

"Where's Gordo?" they asked her.

"Asleep and this will be a great surprise for him, when he wakes up as he's been having trouble sleeping after being in the Alien Task Force's grip." she told them going into the house.

They were hopeful he was okay, but they were crashing in the garage.

She went to bed seeing Gordon deep asleep climbing in beside him and falling asleep.

She then was looking forward to his reaction in the morning seeing Rick and Skip.


	5. Reunited With His Friends

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people like kristen3 enjoy, as ALF's buddies Rick and Skip decide to hang out on Earth plus are curious after Rhonda's stories.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

The next morning Willie was stunned seeing more Melmacians in his kitchen and relaxed after Rick explained to him that Rhonda had invited him and Skip here to make ALF feel better, hoping Kate wasn't mad seeing ALF walk in rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Hey Gordo remember us?" Skip said making him widen.

"What on Melmac brings you guys to Earth?" he asked them seeing Rhonda enter smirking seeing this knowing it had been her idea.

"T-Thanks sweet baby as this is quite a surprise." he replied.

"Who wants breakfast since Kate's going to work?" Rhonda said.

ALF smirked along with Rick and Skip since their kind ate a lot but Willie told them not to blow anything up while they were gone.

"Sure Willie we'll be good, since I haven't blown up the kitchen in a long while." ALF told him.

Rick smirked knowing how mischievous his friend was even back on Melmac when he'd insulted the fortune teller and cursed with the Baldness touch seeing Willie leave, but Rhonda was making pancakes but the three males were making coffee and getting maple syrup but making a mess.

"I thought we promised Willie we wouldn't make a mess?" Rhonda said.

"Aw come on sweet cheeks, as Gordon does it all the time!" Rick said.

Rhonda glared at them making them gulp, and saw ALF get nervous seeing the cat but his friends smiled.

"Let's add cat to the menu, huh Gordo?" Skip said making him sigh.

_If Kate and Willie came home and found out that my friends ate the cat, we're dead!_

_I have to tell them, even if they laugh or tease me._

"We're not allowed to eat the cat guys, as he's part of the family.

I've gotten in trouble a zillion times for trying to eat cats when I first got here, besides I kinda went off cats." ALF told them blushing hearing them laugh.

"Guys he's serious, about the not eating cats thing since seeing a kitten made him go vegan which is sweet so lay off." Rhonda told them.

ALF smiled at Rhonda but his eyes glowed making the cat unseen so he could hide seeing them in awe seeing the cat appear again in Lynn's arms.

"I-I can explain Lynnie!

Rhonda invited them here, but they'll be good!" he told her.

"ALF it's okay since Dad explained to Brian, Eric and me earlier but it's cool they came since you've been down after being away for too long." she said seeing Brian and Eric join her.

"Uncle ALF's friends look cool!" Eric said as Brian agreed.

Rhonda laughed since Kate had made the kids's lunches before she'd left as they were sitting down, but Brian saw pancakes flipping by themselves knowing ALF was doing it with his powers.

"It turns out adult Melmacians get powers, pretty cool huh?" ALF said seeing Brian agree.

"Does Mom and Dad know about this, in case you can't control them?

Or Rick and Melissa?" Lynn said drinking juice.

"N-No as they'd freak but to tell you the truth, I'm scared about them as I don't want to hurt anybody." he said.

Lynn then decided to phone Melissa and Rick since they were helping ALF set up the Alien Embassy, so aliens could live on this planet in peace.

Melissa and Rick were coming over anyways to keep an eye on ALF so the house would stay in one piece.

"We gotta go before we get late to school." Lynn said seeing her brothers hug ALF.

"Thanks guys, have fun okay?" he said.

They nodded leaving but Lynn would leave once Melissa and Rick got here.

Rhonda saw the boys going outside to play scleenball, which was a good thing since it would distract them especially ALF seeing Rick and Melissa.

"How's he doing?" Melissa asked referring to ALF.

"He's in the backyard with his friends but he has powers now, that he's an adult but he can't control them." Lynn told her.

"Yes I got information about Melmac and Melmacians so I can help him plus we're working on the Alien Embassy as it was ALF's idea, as he is an ambassdor of Earth." she replied.

Lynn then saw the ball go through the window but it fixed itself.

Lynn hoped they could handle it.

Rhonda then saw the boys come in but Rick was stunned seeing Rick and Skip.

They noticed ALF looked a little tired and wondered if it was to do with his powers.

"It is, as using powers too much can tire a Melmacian out, but giving them caffeine helps and letting them not use their powers for a while." Rick said.

They were sitting around the table, but Rick and Melissa were talking about the Alien Embassy, making ALF's friends curious.

But Rick saw Rick bring out dice making ALF smile.

"You guys wanna join us in poker?" Skip said making Melissa smirk.

"Maybe, but you guys bet, don't you?" he said.

"Yep as I did gamble on horse races." ALF said.

But he was able to read the cards, without looking at them making them amazed.

* * *

"You want me to try reading your mind?" ALF asked curious at Melissa.

"Yes since I think you used your new powers in the poker game without realising it." she said seeing him focus reading Rick's mind making them impressed.

"Cool Gordo, as you could be a magician!" he said as ALF remembered when Willie had shown him magic tricks.

"Nah, as I wanna set up the Alien Embassy with Melissa and Rick." he said making them smile.

"Wise choice Commander Shumway, as I think you're maturing nicely on this planet but just be you." Rick said seeing it was ALF an idea but using his powers to cook lunch even though lasgna splattered over the windows.

"Maybe you should help Melissa, as I think I need to work on them." ALF said blushing but the cat was eating some off the floor.

Lynn was stunned seeing the mess but understood helping.

She saw ALF yawning but resting his head on the table asleep but Lynn heard him snore meaning he was deep asleep.

Rhonda was picking him up and taking him to their room so he could take an nap knowing causing mischief and using his new powers had tired him out.


	6. Meeting Again With His Family

**_A/N_**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys enjoy.**

**ALF finds out from Bob that his family's in Las Vegas and wants to see them but his siblings might be mad at him for leaving them.**

**I hope you guys like.**

* * *

_Gordon smiled being in the streets of New Melmac since he'd missed everybody there while being on Earth for too long, but wondered where his family were, but then he saw Bob his guardian angel show up making him very wary, after when he'd shown him what life without the Tanners was like making him curious._

_"Don't worry Gordon as they're alive, in the same planet you wound up on." h told them as ALF saw Earth making him understand but hoped his siblings weren't that mad at him._

_"Hey Bobby where on Earth are they?" he asked him._

_Bob then revealed a map showing they were in Las Vegas making him excited._

_"Thanks Bob." he said._

* * *

ALF's eyees fluttered open after that seeing Melissa and Rhonda there wondering what was wrong, and if he had an nightmare but the Melmacian male shook his head sitting up.

"Bob told me my family are in Las Vegas, so I'm gonna need to borrow your car Melissa." he said.

"Whoa, wait a second ALF!

Who's Bob?" she asked him.

"His guardian angel, since he talked about him after he knocked himself out one time." they heard Lynn say.

ALF nodded seeing her there but was telling them about the dream as Rhonda explained making Melissa understand sighing.

"Fine but won't your family wonder where you've been for the last few years?" she asked.

"Yeah but I'll explain to them, only hope Curtis and Augie are okay.

They're my siblings, which is why I get on well with Kate and Willie's kids.

You can tell Willie where I went, just in case." he said to Lynn.

"Dad will understand, once I explain but it's important to you since you haven't deen them in a while." Lynn told him.

He nodded seeing Rick, Rhonda and Skip join him as Rick and Skip had their gambling stuff with them, making ALF smirk knowing Las Vegas was the gambling capital of Earth.

"Yeah it'll be fun if they tag along." he said.

They were getting into Melissa's car niy leaving as she hoped he'd be okay.

Willie was stunned hearing from her where ALF had gone to but understood as he had always talked about his family and Melmac hoping he wouldn't get into mischief.

Lynn smirked knowing it would happen.

She hoped they wouldn't get into too much trouble knowing how they liked poker and gambling.

* * *

"Are we in Las Vegas yet Melissa?" ALF asked making Rick and Skip laugh.

"No, not yet but we'll get there soon, I know it." she told him.

He then focused as his eyes glowed, making the car drive at super speed, making Melissa in awe at his antics as they were zipping through states but stopped entering Nevada seeing him give control back to Melissa.

Rhonda saw him fall asleep knowing that had been a surge stroking her boyfriend's head.

Melissa thought it was cute but heard Rick and Skip planning to do some gambling along with using Melmacian dice.

"Give me the dice guys, as that's cheating!" she said but Rick had a spare set making Skip smirk.

They arrived at the place where the Shumway family were, seeing ALF's siblings Curtis in a Melmac Orbiters jersey and his sister Augie making them curious.

"Mom, Dad come out here!" Augie yelled.

Bob and Flo Shumway came out smiling seeing their eldest son with his friends and Melissa as she'd phoned ahead.

"Let's go inside guys since there's a lot we need to discuss." Bob said.

Melissa agreed going inside as ALF followed them groggily, seeing Curtis give him a dirty look but at least Augie was happy seeing him.

"H-Hey guys, you've grown since last time." he said smiling nervously.

"Ha!" Curtis replied angrily.

"Curtis it's not Gordon's fault since he didn't know our planet would blow up.

He's gone through a lot Curt." she said.

"Melissa told us everything but it sounded cool.

Curtis kinda thinks you abandoned us, but he'll cool down." she said/

"At least somebody still likes me, after all this time.

I bet Mom and Dad freaked, huh?" he said.

"They're actually impressed by your antics, Mr Ambassdor." she said.

He yawned as his eyes glowed making her impressed.

"You have your powers?

Sweet!" dhe said.

He hugged her but his fur was pale brown meaning he was sad since Curtis was being a jerk but at least Augie understood.

"Come inside since Mom made tabby paw pie the way you like it." she said seeing a smile cross his face.

"Maybe just for a while.

I'm guessing Rick and Skip are at the casino." he said.

She smirked as he entered seeing his parents hug him making him feel good on the inside.


	7. Making A Big Choice

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people are enjoying.**

**The old Alfer has a big decision to make, whether to stay with his family or go back to the Tanners but Melissa and Rhonda will help him out.**

* * *

Rick and Skip were having a blast at Casear's Palace gambling and cheating using Melmacian dice and winning buckloads of money without anybody busting them seeing Melissa there and gulped.

"How did you guys win all that money?" she asked them.

"Honestly, we sewar!" Skip said to her but she didn't believe them.

She saw what dice they were using making her stunned and let them keep their winnings if they didn't do it again.

"Okay but how's Gordo doing with his folks?

I bet they're happy seeing him." Rick said making her smirk.

"Yes but his brother is a total jerk to him, but his parents and sister are proud of him." she told them.

"We should go help him out since Curtis was always a fungus." Rick said.

They arrived at the Shumway house seeing him playing with Augie teaching her some boulabaisseball stuff since she loved it but Curtis wouldn't show her but Gordon was having fun.

"I don't think I'm gonna be good at boulabaisseball." Augie said.

"Hey don't say that, as you need practise." he said making her smile.

They then saw their parents enter the backyard making them curious after they told Augie to go inside.

"We're so happy you're okay Gordon but we were wondering if you wanted to stay, since we have a spare room." Flo said.

Augie's eyes widened eavesdropping which was bad for Earth kids, but perfect for Melmacian ones since her brother did it a lot.

She heard him say he'd think about it.

She smirked going into the living room as Meep their dog was eating a snack.

She saw them enter but Rhonda looked worried as she knew this was a rough choice to make as he wanted to be with them and with the Tanners.

"I-I don't know what to choose!" he replied.

He wanted the best of both worlds but had an idea, as Willie wouldn't mind seeing a smile cross his face knowing his family would probably go back to New Melmac but he needed time to think, hearing Curtis be mean.

He saw cookie dough on Augie even though she was eating it, giving him another idea.

"If I went back to the Tanners, would you want to come?" he asked.

"Yeah as you're fun, more than Curtis.

All he does is take my stuff, be mean to Mom and mean to Harry and Neep." she told him.

"I'll tell Mom and Dad." he said.

She was excited about staying on Earth since he could show her so many wonderful things but she was excited hearing her parents say it was okay, seeing her go pack but Curtis punched him making him growl.

"What's the big deal, if she stays?

She'll have fun." he said rubbing his eye.

Curtis just pushed him to the floor walking off, but Rhonda was helping him up.

"Thanks sweet baby, as he's a fungus." he said to her.

Melissa saw they were getting into the car along with Augie but Curtis was mad.

They drove off, as Rhonda noticed her boyfriend was quiet meaning he was sad but knew he was better than Curtis, seeing his fur go pale brown.

"Curtis just needs time, honey.

One day he'll regret doing that but at least Augie's here." she told him.

"You're right, but he's still gonna hate me, like others on both planets.

At least you and the Tanners care." ALF said.

He was sighing but sleepy since the drive would take a while.

Augie's excitement made him smile like when he'd first came to this planet, getting sleepy and was asleep in her arms.

She stroked his messy hair but kissed his head, phoning the Tanners, in case Kate and Willie were worried but the car stopped at a gas station since Gordon and her along with their friends got hungry a lot.

Rhonda hoped that Willie wouldn't mind one more Melmacian in the house.

Melissa smirked at that knowing how hungry they got and were a handful but loveable.

Rick and Skip were cracking jokes they'd heard at the casino making Augie smirk knowing her brother loved humour.


	8. Calming Anxiety

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope people enjoy since Augie is living with the Tanners now but shy but the old Alfer will help her out since Rick and Melissa decide to enrol her in middle school.**

**Rhonda comes down with a cold and the old Alfer is scared remembering his first cold.**

* * *

When they got back to the Tanner's house the next morning, Kate, Willie and the kids had gone off to work and school but ALF would fill Willie in later seeing Augie in awe that this was the place her brother lived in making Rhonda smile.

"Yes and wrecked at the same time but we'll figure out a room for ya." she said feeling sleepy as she'd been out of it since last night making Augie curious.

"She's fine sis but let's get some breakfast since Willie isn't here, and not the cat okay?" ALF told her as she nodded.

"Rhonda told me about that Gordon so don't worry." she replied smiling but were making pancakes and having fun even though pancake batter was on the celiling making Lynn wonder what was going on.

"Hey Lynnie this is my sister Augie.

She's gonna stay if Willie's okay with it." he said seeing Augie shy.

"Dad won't mind since he turned the garage into a guest room, so go ahead.

Rick and Melissa will be here soon, and you know the house rules right?" she said.

"Yep.

Don't touch the stove, don't blow up anything and don't eat the cat, right?" ALF replied making her nod.

"Yes that's right.

Have fun guys." she said leaving.

Augie came out of hiding but ALF understood hugging her since like him, she wasn't that social but he'd help her.

"Maybe I should go see if Rhonda's okay, since she isn't herself as well as bring her some breakfast." he told her.

He was bringing a tray up to the attic seeing Rhonda in bed making him worry remembering when he had his first cold, knowing he was gonna need a lot of Carl Shrub juice to help her hearing her sneeze and cough badly.

"H-Hey Gordo you brought us breakfast?" she asked him.

"Yeah but you don't look so good.

Maybe you should stay in bed since Rick and Melissa are coming over and Augie's entertaining herself and wonder where Rick and Skip are?" he told her.

He heard laughter seeing Rick and Skip were here as well as Rick and Melissa going downstairs seeing them there along with Rick and Melissa but was quiet.

"You okay buddy, as something's bothering ya?" Skip asked.

"Rhonda's got her first Earth cold and I'm scared for her, since our immune systems can't handle a cold like that, without Carl Shrub." ALF told them.

"Do you need to go to the store?" Melissa asked said.

"Yes but ragweed is the Earth version of Carl Shrub, like what Kate and Willie gave me." alf TOLD THEM.

Melissa was taking him to a health store but he was quiet while in the car.

She knew how much he cared about Rhonda and knew he had a lot on his plate but were going to the Alien Embassy building since the launch was in a few days.

ALF sighed knowing that this place would bring harmony for Earth and the galaxy but still it reminded him of the army base he'd been trapped in for many years, feeling tears in his eyes.

"You okay sir?" Melissa asked bending down.

"This place is making me think of being in Edmonds but this place is no Edmonds, right?" he said snifling.

"Hey it's okay to be scared as this is a big deal, but don't look back okay?" she said hugging him seeing fellow officers who'd dismissed themselves from Edmonds after Miloff.

"Just go to your office and calm down, play dsome games.

It might help, since you being sad isn't good." Melissa told him.

He then had an idea going to his office remembering how he'd turned his room in Edmonds into a bachelor pad getting ideas as he had all the stuff here, making him smile seeing Rocket come in.

"i brought you soda and Oreos sir." the robot said.

ALF perked up at the robot's words drinking but was watering the Carl Shrub plant since Rhonda needed it.

"Dismissed Rocket!" hje said in his best impression of an army chief.

The robot was his second in command but was feeling better getting ready for the launch party but also inviting alien guests from all over the galaxy.

Melissa was impressed walking into the office seeing the Shumway touch had been added making ALF smile.

"We should get going, since Rhonda needs you." she said making him nod.

They got into the car, but were stopping at the health store so he could get ragweed for Rhonda to make Carl Shrub tea.

He hoped it would work, since he cared about her.

* * *

Kate and Willie were happy seeing Augie here and saw ALF quiet while eating dinner as he was worrying about Rhonda since he had used the blender to make Carl Shrub juice but saw him go upstairs and saw Rhonda asleep in bed making him sad.

"Hey I brought Carl Shrub tea to help your throat and cold." he told her.

""t-Thanks Gordon, as this cold is driving me nuts." she told him.

He nodded that she would get better.

She hoped that he was okay but saw Augie worrying making ALF curious.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked her.

"Rick and Melissa enrolled me in middle school, but I'm not gonna fit in since I'm Melmacian and the other kids are humans." she said looking away.

"Hey it's gonna be okay since we'll help you, plus Shumways don't let themselves get pushed around." he told her making her smile.

"You're right Gordon." she said smiling hugging him.


	9. Under the Weather

**A/N**

**Here's more and hope people like, since I enjoy writing this.**

**While Augie's worrying about her first day of middle school, ALF is very stressed especially when Rick his best Melmacian friend is addicted to cotton like he used to be, but his friends will help him.**

**I love where this is going.**

* * *

That night Augie couldn't sleep because the next day was her first day of middle school meaning mixing with Earth kids since the girl was Melmacian meaning she wouldn't fit in but ALF had assured her she'd be fine.

"Maybe Gordon's right, about school because he fit in fine but he was a party guy." she told her.

She needed a drink going downstairs as she found her brother in the kitchen looking tired since Rhonda was sick and needed him along with Melissa and Rick, seeing him awake after touching his shoulder.

"What's the big deal?" he said calming down after seeing Augie.

"You look exhausted bro as I guess being Ambassdor of Earth, and looking after Rhonda tired you out, plus other things are going on right?" she told him.

"Rick got into a habit of eating cotton but Skip wants me to help Rick but I need Willie's help." he told her.

She heard him sneeze which bothered her knowing that Earth colds and their species didn't mix but he said he was fine as she was drinking hot chocolate.

She sighed going to her room in the garage but hoped he was okay.

He then went upstairs but was climbing into bed beside Rhonda yawning.

His eyes closed in sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He drifted off into dreams.

* * *

The next morning, Augie was already up and ready but going into the kitchen seeing Kate there making pancakes as she was setting the table and was drinking Carl Shrub juice as it was like drinking orange juice seeing a grouchy, cranky ALF walk in with mucus dripping from his snout making them worry.

_He must've caught it from Rhonda but he won't admit it since he has a lot on his plate like being Ambassdor of Earth as well as helping Rick but we should let him rest._

_"_Maybe you should stay home big bro, as you're not yourself and think you caught a cold." Augie told him.

"I-I'm fine sis, trust me.

Besides I've too much to do, like prepare for the launch of the Alien Embassy." he replied drinking juice which soothed his throat.

Rhonda waked in coughing and feeling miserable but she was worried seeing ALF sick feeling his head as he had a temperature but saw him leave for work but fell making Willie worry lifting him up.

"He's sick right, since he was sneezing?" Willie said seeing Melissa and Rick there since they were taking Augie to school seeing the Melmacian teen grab her backpack, as she hugged her brother.

"Have a good day sis." ALF said weakly.

Augie was worrying for him but knew Rick and Melissa would take care of him along with his Tanners.

She was quiet in the car as it arrived at the school, seeing Augie quiet.

"Are you scared, as it's okay?" Melissa asked her.

Augir nodded as they were telling her that she was a strong Melmacian and Shumways didn't let others push them around making her smile, since it was something ALF would tell her.

She laughed imagining what her brother was up to, going into the building.

"Aunt Melissa, take good care of my brother okay?

As he's very important to me." she said.

"Sure thing kiddo." Melissa said seeing her leave but they were going back to the Tanner house but saw ALF outside delirious making Melissa worry rushing to her commander's side, as Rick felt him burning up.

"Let's get him inside, since he made himself worse." Rick said entering the house.

"I'm fine guys as I'm not sick since I


	10. Getting Help

**A/N**

**Here's more of the story and hope you guys like, but the old Alfer is trying to be strong and not let his cold get him down, but doesn't like shots after being in the army base so Rick and Melissa convince him that the shot will help him feel better, but understand how yucky he's feeling since I have a cold.**

**Plus Rhonda has to get a shot too so it helps him be brave.**

* * *

"I-I'm fine and don't need a shot!" ALF protested struggling weakly in Melissa's grip as they were going to the doctor's understanding his fear of shots.

"Not all shots kill, but can protect bodies from getting sick and making the Orbit Guards in you strong enough to squish germs making you sick." Rick heard her say seeing the Melmacian male stop.

"There are Orbit Guards in me, kicking germ butt right now?

Cool!" he said making them laugh but were worried seeing him cough and sneeze a lot.

"That's why you need a shot, so does Rhonda since Earth colds seem to take a massive toll on you guys and we need our loyal commander for the launch." Melissa told him.

That made him feel courageous seeing Rhonda enter with tissues up her nose.

"He's right, as we care about you guys but Augie's coming home soon." Rick told him.

He was feeling too weak to walk as Melissa had him in her arms feeling his head as he was burning up.

"It's gonna be okay sir, once we get you to a doctor." she whispered hearing him cough.

Rhonda was scared while in Rick's arms hearing her brave leader sick like her, and they were going seeing Lynn was home telling her to wait for Augie to come home.

They knew he'd be fine but knew he wasn't a big fan of shots and knew that Melissa and Rick could help him.

* * *

Later that night the old Alfer was in bed but had tissues but kept blowing his snout into them as he was feeling terrible seeing Rhonda rub his back since he was coughing a lot making her worry, since Melissa told her that he'd caught her germs which made her feel bad, plus he was working on his talk show but because he was sick, they had to cancel the taping.

"Ed knows already, since I told him on the phone earlier." he said as his voice was scratchy and not himself placing a cold cloth on his furry head since he was burning up.

"I'm sorry that you're sick Gordo, as we were gonna have fun." she said.

He nodded in reply as she was drinking tea.

She hoped that he was okay since he could use a web cam for the meeting with Rick and Melissa but would drink juice to soothe his throat sneezing like crazy.


End file.
